1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a refrigerator with a drawer sealing apparatus, and more particularly, to a refrigerator with a sealing apparatus disposed in a drawer, capable of preventing a deteriorated level of seal in a closed state of the drawer generally used as a vegetable chamber.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As is well known, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing foods in a frozen or refrigerated state so as to be maintained in a fresh state for an extended time.
The refrigerator may include a refrigerator main body having a cooling chamber, and a door for opening and closing the cooling chamber. The refrigerator main body may include a refrigerating cycle system for providing cold air into the cooling chamber.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating one example of the related art refrigerator, FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a vegetable chamber of the related art refrigerator, FIG. 3 is a sectional view illustrating a closed sealed state of a drawer door and a case, FIG. 4 is a sectional view illustrating a gasket disposed on the drawer door, and FIG. 5 is an enlarged view of main parts of FIG. 3.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the refrigerator may include a refrigerator main body 10 having a cooling chamber 20, and a cooling chamber door 30 for opening and closing the cooling chamber 20.
The cooling chamber 20 may include a freezing chamber 21 and a refrigerating chamber 22.
The cooling chamber door 30 may include a freezing chamber door 31 and a refrigerating chamber door 32 for opening and closing the freezing chamber 21 and the refrigerating chamber 22, respectively.
The refrigerating chamber 22 may include therein a plurality of shelves 41 partitioning the refrigerating chamber 22 in a vertical direction.
Meanwhile, the refrigerating chamber 22 may include therein a so-called vegetable chamber 50 for storing vegetables and/or fruits.
The vegetable chamber 50 may be provided in plurality.
Referring to FIG. 2, each vegetable chamber 50 may include a case 54 and a drawer 16 received in the case 54, which can be drawn out and received along back and forth directions with respect to the case 54.
The drawer 16 may include a drawer door 16a disposed on a front thereof for sealing the case 54.
Referring to FIG. 3, in the vegetable chamber 50 of the related art refrigerator, the inside of the vegetable chamber 50 may be sealed by a gasket G disposed along an edge of the drawer door 16a. 
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, the gasket G may include a body part G1 fixed to the drawer door 16a, and a sealing part G2 contacting an edge of an opening of the case 43 to block external air.
However, in the vegetable chamber 50 of the related art refrigerator, when the drawer door 16 is closed on the case 54, the gasket G may come off due to impact or vibration of the vegetable chamber 50, which may make it difficult to completely seal the case 54, causing difficulty in maintaining the sealed state of the inside of the vegetable chamber 50.